<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams by ColorlessButterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714762">Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorlessButterfly/pseuds/ColorlessButterfly'>ColorlessButterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorlessButterfly/pseuds/ColorlessButterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leona finally had a dream he genuinely want to reach, but he should've known life is unfair</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A commission for my bestfriend. Thanks for helping me in these hard times, sis. Sorry I'm not a good artist so I can't draw for you, but I hope this fanfic worth the money you spent on me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hates to go home. People around him are a bunch of hypocrites and ass-lickers. If only he can stay at the Slum with Ruggie, he would be glad to go back to his hometown more often willingly. People at the Slum rarely care about the royals, unless there are rumors going around or there are coincidences that allowed them to see the royals. No wonder Ruggie doesn’t even know who Cheka was when that furball met him at NRC Magift Tournament, even though his brother already introduced his successor years ago. Ruggie told him ‘People at the Slum said their situation never changed no matter how many times we have a new king, so we stopped caring years ago and fight for our life ourselves’<em>.</em></p><p>Ruggie was right. Years passed but the situation there never changed. This issue has been a huge concern of the kings since a long time ago, but those rich and high status bastards always managed to get their business prioritized before the people. That’s why he hates to go to parties and met those ass-lickers. At first, they were being ‘kind’ to him, only for him to hit by the fact that it was an act because they were scared of him.</p><p>In the end, he never trusts anyone. He even learn from those bastards how to be a ‘good boy’ and manipulate others in order to get what he wanted. How to do dirty things successfully without a flaw and a single trace left. Learning from various kind of disgusting people like them, combined with his extraordinary intelligence is truly a gift from heaven. Or hell, in other people’s point of view.</p><p>He gave up everything, even his life feel so empty. He still holds a grudge because he can’t be king, but realize it’s impossible. He just gave up even though the grudge still remains. Right now, he only wanted to be away from home, having fun at NRC and sleep as much as he wanted to. He always knows Farena and his family loved him so much to the point it annoys him, but even his brother can’t protect the last dream he ever had in his life, two years ago. </p><hr/><p>This year is going to be his third year at NRC. He loves this school so much to the point he doesn’t want to go home even for holiday. He had a lot of fun playing Magift, plus last year he become the captain of Magift club and a dorm leader. Everyone at this school knows how good he is as a player. For the first time in his life, he has something he genuinely wanted to do. After he graduates, he will become a Magift player.</p><p>His hometown national team rarely won any international Magift match. In general, sports were never be taken seriously by the ministers, even though they have good players and potential sponsors. It was no different for the Magift team. Apparently, alumni from RSA and NRC have too much differences on how they think and how they play, put them into one team is a hellish experience if you are not smart enough to ‘control’ them. For him, it is important for all the members in the team to think in the same path, even if their opinions differ from one another.  </p><p>He has a lot of things in his mind what he could do to improve his hometown national team. He is so serious to the point he prepares a proposal. It contains the national team’s match history, a brief explanation of the team’s strengths and weakness per match, benefits Sunset Savannah will get if they improves the team’s quality and many more. Of course, he also include why he is needed in the team to make what he wrote in his proposal to become a reality.</p><p>He put every drop of his energy and mind in the proposal, his last hope to finally feel the joy of life once again. For the first time in his life, he wanted to fight for something without any dirty tricks—only his heart, intelligence and determination. It is the first time after years, he wanted to meet his brother without any bad feelings. He can’t wait to give his brother the proposal he worked hard for. </p><p>Holiday almost comes to an end. Leona spent his last days at home in a good mood. He took a bath and changes his clothes, ready to eat breakfast. He brings the quite thick proposal he prepared. Sooner or later, his brother will asks him about his future plan. He has to relay his wish so he can go back to school peacefully. He wanted to spend his last year at school without heavy thoughts, knowing he will do what he wanted to do after graduate. </p><p>When he arrives at the dining room, the furball greets him cheerfully. His chubby feet now can run really well and he can speak better. His favorite word is ‘Ojitan’ and he called every single thing he likes as ‘Ojitan’. Even the weird teething toy he chew every night when he was a baby.</p><p>“Ojitaaaaaaaan! Ojitan ojitan ojitan!”</p><p>He jumps around and stick to his leg. Leona pick him up or he won’t stop being noisy.</p><p>“Leonaaaaa! Good morning! My cute baby brother can wake up on time by himself, I’m so happy!”</p><p>“Urgh, stop screaming on my ears!”</p><p>“Leona my cute brother-in-law! Come on, go take a seat! I already told the chef to prepare your favorite food. Go go go!”</p><p>Noisy. His brother, his nephew, even his sister-in-law. But his sister-in-law reminds him of his mother, so he can tolerate her rants and loud voice. His head feels so dizzy from all the noises. They always treated him like a child. Calling him 'cute', 'baby' and whatever they wanted to, but always surprised if he did act like one. Thankfully, the smell of his favorite meat fill his nose and neutralize his annoyance. He eats in silence, until his brother finally asks him a question he wanted to answer.  </p><p>“Leona, you are going to graduate this year, right? Do you have any plan after you graduate? Apparently, the ministers was interested in your future plan.”</p><p>
  <em>This is it. The question I’ve been waiting for.</em>
</p><p>“I want to be a professional Magift player. I think it will be beneficial if I join our national team. ”</p><p>“I think it suits you, Leona. Right, Cheka? Ojitan is a good Magift player, right? He is a better player than your father, right?”</p><p>“Um! Ojitan whoosh! So cool! I want to be like Ojitan!”</p><p>His nephew try his best to convey what he wanted to say despite his limited vocabulary and speaking ability. He hates to admit it, but it was adorable how his nephew always try his hardest at everything when it comes to his 'beloved Ojitan'.  </p><p>“Ahahaha! It’s good to hear you have a life plan on your own after all this time. I will relay your answer to them at tomorrow meeting.”</p><p>“Thank you. Here, if you need a backup, I already wrote a proposal. You can bring it to convince them more. It’s a little bit thick because I research on it a lot, but I believe it worth their time to read.”</p><p>Farena laughs in satisfaction.</p><p>“That’s my Leona! I know you can do it if you put your heart and mind into it! Don’t worry, I will make sure to present your proposal well!”</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Cheka already bothers him and told him to show some magic. His servants already there too. He actually hates to have a lot of people in his room like this. Aren’t they bored? Most likely, he will sleep all day. His sister-in-law won’t let him to eat in his room like how he ate at school, so they don’t have to bring his food. He can change his clothes with magic, he doesn’t need anyone to help him take a bath, he only require them to clean his room once a day. They only wake him up when they have to and after that, they are back to their usual activity—watch him sleep or play chess alone all day. Well, there are times when he needed to buy something or wanted to eat late-night snack behind his sister-in-law’s back so they are quite useful.</p><p><em>They should be thankful today is different</em>. Leona flails his tail in excitement. He doesn’t even annoyed when Cheka plays with his flailing tail cheerfully while he watched his beloved uncle shows him some magic. Leona can’t wait to hear the result, so he dispatches his trained mouse and told the little creature to eavesdrop on the meeting. Animal language lesson truly useful when it comes to things like this. He plays with Cheka happily while waiting for the mouse to return.</p><p>His bright day darken once he heard what the mouse report. He trained this smart mouse to remember every single words coming out from everyone’s mouth. The mouse can recite everything accurately as long as the conversation not longer than an hour. Words coming out from the mouse’s mouth pierce his heart over and over again. Like being stabbed multiple times, until his heart breaks into small pieces.</p><p>
  <em>“Farena-sama, this proposal from Leona-sama is wonderful. We can execute his plans after we find someone suitable for this role.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But Leona is the most suitable one! We have a lot of region with poor people, if we can execute this plan as soon as possible, we might be able to improve our economy and fix the life quality of our people. Finding someone as good as Leona might be hard and…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s a stronger reason why we can’t let Leona-sama to do what he wanted to!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your Majesty, I believe you know better how smart Leona-sama is. Not only smart, Leona-sama has a strong magic power, I dare to say it might be comparable to those from the Valley of Thorns. It’s been a while since our kingdom has such strong wizard. Don’t you think it will be a huge waste if he become a mere Magift player, Farena-sama? I’ve been serving myself since your grandfather’s era, trust me, this decision is the best for our people and the prince himself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But Leona looked so happy and this proposal… I can feel how genuine it is and how excited he was when he wrote this proposal…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Farena-sama, it is normal. Leona-sama is a teenager, he doesn’t perfectly understand what he can do with his talents. Him wanted to be a Magift player might be a temporary dream and excitement. He might be excited now, but he can suddenly change his mind tomorrow, or next month, or after graduate. That’s how a teenager behave. Your Majesty, I believe you will be able to guide him into the right path. To guide him to use his talents to benefit our kingdom.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We did it not only for our kingdom, but we also care about our prince. Farena-sama, I believe you wanted this country your father entrust to you to be better, right? Please believe us in this. We didn’t ignore Leona-sama’s wish. We only think his talents can go far beyond a mere Magift player. Don’t you want your brother fully explore his potential to build this country alongside you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course I want what’s the best for this country and my brother. I understand. I will try my best to talk to Leona about this. Now please excuse me, I have another meeting to attend. Thank you for your audience.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Farena-sama already gone?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Seriously, that ungrateful prince. We tolerate his arrogancy all this year only for him to become a Magift player? It was bad enough his unique magic is useless to develop our country, now he wanted to abandon his responsibility?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, right? That bratty prince better understand his position. Why would he wanted to become a Magift player? He has to serve this country as a prince! No matter how useless and annoying he can be, his existence can help us to strengthen our relationship with the Valley of Thorns in magic division.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank goodness no matter how much Farena-sama spoils him, he never put the fate of this country after his brother’s selfish requests.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can you imagine if that cursed child going on with his life without a guide from the palace? What if he unconsciously used his unique magic and endanger us? Even with a guide, people at the palace can’t stay calm when they remember how strong his magic powers were…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What if Leona-sama being stubborn and will not give up to become a Magift player?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then we will go into action behind Farena-sama’s back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What about the queen? She is the highest commander of the royal guard and she spoils Leona-sama a lot just like the late queen. She won’t let any incident happens to him slide easily. Did all of you forget how intense the situation was when the late queen found out someone’s attacking Leona-sama?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then we have to make sure we play it clean. Recruit lowlifes from poor region. They are easy to be erased from existence if our plan fails. A little sacrifice from poor people is a cheap price compared to what we can get, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, what are we going to do with this proposal?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just throw it away. They will forget it, anyway. Farena-sama has a lot of more important things than caring for a request from an unstable teenager.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>Leona run away from his room that night. He tried his best to act like he didn’t know what happened at the meeting all day, it was tiring. His brother keep blabbering about his role as a prince and comfort him about the council’s decision. The usual scold-lecture-comfort. <em>Don’t worry Leona, I believe you will find your real passion soon. </em>It ticks him off. His brother always said ‘you are smart’, ‘you have a lot of talents’, but easily believe when the council said he is only an ‘unstable teenager’. When it comes to the country he has to be an adult and maturely ‘do his role’, but when it comes to personal matters he has been just seen as a child who needs guidance from others.</p><p>He enters the meeting room and pick up the proposal thrown away by the council. His anger rises and the urge to turn this palace into sand grow stronger. He wanted to turn those people in the council to dust. He wanted those ass-lickers to disappear. For the country, they said? For your own interest, you mean? Some of them are disgusting enough to receive a bribe from the rich to get what they wanted, but they dare to judge him?</p><p>He tried to hold himself and he flies to his favorite secret place where he calm his mind. A gift from his mother years ago. The sky is clear and stars can be seen clearly. He laughs with a sad heart. They are scared of him, but they need him. They despise him, but they don’t want to let him go. He will be more understanding if they worded it better, but calling him names like that… </p><p>Did he not allowed to be happy? A simple request. To be a Magift player. To realize a dream he finally found after he focused too much on an impossible dream—to be a king of this country. He didn’t even completely abandon his role as a prince. He wrote it clearly, at least for the next ten years, a plan to develop this country after the improvement of their national Magift team. He was being ‘kind’ enough to add how the development of their sport division has a good potential to improve their economy. Wasn’t it enough for them? <em>Life is unfair. </em></p><p>“I am hunger, I am thirst. The one who will steals your tomorrow. Kneel before me. King’s roar!”</p><p>His effort these past days turned into sand in an instant. Leona can’t take his eyes off from the proposal that turned into sand as it disappears slowly into the night sky, along with his latest will to do something genuinely.</p><hr/><p>Leona comes back to school with a dark feeling, his motivation disappear just like that. He starts his life as third-year student in a bad mood, nothing he looks forward to. He did his job as the dorm leader to guide the freshmen to the dorm.</p><p><em>Herbivores, kittens, puppies, weak beasts… Well at least shaping these weaklings to be a proper beast can be fun, </em>he thoughts.</p><p>What will he do after graduate? He never had any motivation to sit behind the desk, working with a pile of paper all day, and meeting various people from his or other countries. Where is the fun in it? If he can’t be a professional Magift player, can’t he just sleep all day and play a lonely game of chess for the rest of his life? If the ministers saw him as a child, as an unstable teenager, so be it.</p><p>His life direction becomes clear once again after this year Magift Tournament. His dorm’s Magift team, his pride, lost against their longtime rival, Diasomnia, with a huge score gap. This freshman, Malleus Draconia, said to be one of the top five powerful wizards in the world, contribute A LOT to Diasomnia’s victory. They can’t fight back at all. This is the first time in Savanaclaw history, they lost with such disgrace. <em>Interesting. </em>After the match, an idea get into Leona’s mind. <em>This guy, Malleus Draconia. I will make sure to see his devastated face at least once before I die.</em></p><hr/><p>A letter arrives at the palace near the time of graduation. <em>From Leona. </em>Farena was scared there is something bad happen to his little brother. After the inter-dorm tournament, Leona refused to come home. He said he wanted to prepare himself for Magift Competition against RSA. Farena tried to understand because his brother might still upset with the last match, so he let him stay at school even for holiday. The problem is Leona never calls home since then, sent a letter or at least a simple message to update about his condition. There was no single communication at all, to the point not only him, but his wife and son are in a state of panic and anxiety. Before, Leona would reply or call at least once a month. Farena, his wife, even his son sent many letters, but never get any reply. Farena read his little brother’s letter and he doesn’t know how to react.</p><p>
  <em>Dear brother,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please tell the ministers I won’t graduate this year. Shit happens and looks like I slack off too much I don’t have enough credits to graduate. I have a lot of fun playing Magift, though. The second-prince is a childish, unstable teenager after all, so this news is not surprising, right? Tell them my deepest apology because this year their ungrateful second-prince will be a useless brat once more. One more thing, I’m not going home again this holiday and stop sending too much letters. It's troublesome, I won't reply unless it's important.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Best regards,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leona Kingscholar</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not really familiar with twisted wonderland and wrote this based on my research on tumblr and twitter (might try to play it in the future if I have enough phone storage, maybe?), so I made some assumptions when I wrote this. I hope I portray the character right. If not, I'm sorry. I will do better on my research</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>